Alone
by Snipergal7
Summary: This fic only hints at a TenchiRyoko story, but the only person in it is her. I'm very proud of this story so read on and don't forget to review. Ryoko reflects by a creek at night.


**I finally came up with another fic. I was kinda having a mental block. Or maybe the fact that I spend more than fourteen hours sleeping a day now that we're in vacation is making my brain dysfunctional. Wow, I used a smart word! Anyway, it makes me so angry every time Ryoko makes something for Tenchi instead of doing it for herself, so I decided to do something about it. I decided not to mention whatever incident occurred that made her so sad in this story. Maybe if I decide to write a sequel. Also, I'm from Puerto Rico so my English is less than perfect. Please have consideration! Whatever. Hope you like the story and please, as always: READ AND REVIEW. Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: If I really need to say this, you're more stupid than I thought. So, on with the story!**

**ALONE**

**By Sniper**

The lonely figure stood still, the chill night air wiping her skirt madly around her shapely legs. The moon shone brightly over the small creek making the crystalline waters glow with magic. But all the beauty around could not console the soul of the person standing alone with her tears.

Her usually bright eyes didn't have the starry quality they once held and the beautiful gold seas that once shone there, tempting thieves to rob their treasures, were now a dull and empty reflection of her soul. A mockery to the life they once held.

Her abnormally spiky and unique hair was now limply hanging down on her shoulders.

As she bent down to look at her reflection a sudden breeze whipped her hair around her face. Lifting experienced hands she tucked it behind her ears. Lowering them once more to the ground, she bent over the clear water and looked at herself.

Her face was flushed and her eyes held anxiety and angst. The tears falling from her eyes made wet trails on her soft cheeks, reflecting the light from the moon and making her glow. Her melancholic smile was soft and regretful. Her silky white nightgown gave her a magical look, almost angelic. Like a fallen angel, mourning over the loss of her precious wings.

She gave a soft laugh. An angel. She would never be able to think of herself as an angel. He had once called her that. A tear fell down her already wet cheeks. He had told her that she was his guardian angel, always watching over him. That he would be forever grateful for that.

I guess sometimes, anger makes you forget the things that matter the most. She laughed bitterly at her own thoughts. She slowly stood up. The wind was chilling, but to her it felt right. Just like she felt in her heart right now. The dance of the wind felt inviting to her. She floated slightly of the ground, swinging softly from side to side with the wind in a mystic dance.

A song she once heard came to her troubled mind. She softly began humming the melody, but soon, the haunting music took over for her and her voice could be heard around the forest. It was like a sirens song, calling out to the sailors, guiding them further and further into the sea to their perdition. Only her song didn't call out to the sailors. It called out to the heart of just one boy. Him.

Hear my cry Sweet agony You took me away And my heart hostage

Ripping my love Breaking my soul

The one who can save me Save me he cannot He's trapped in the land of illusion And the key is lost

Locking him in Making him sleep Closing his eyes So he cannot see That my soul is dying In front of him

Hear my cry Sweet agony You took me away And my heart hostage

Ripping my love Breaking my soul

Killing me slowly Cutting my air Slitting my wrists Breaking my neck

All is lost now I have nothing else As my soul drifts In the chilly breeze Floating endlessly Lost in the sea

Hear my cry Sweet agony You took me away And my heart hostage

Ripping my love Breaking my soul

A sob overcame her, making her whole body tremble. No. She stopped abruptly her dance, held in her sobs and came down. I will not cry anymore. He's not worth my tears if he can't see them, if he can't hear them, if he can't feel them.

She looked up at the stars as she wiped away her remaining tears. She closed her eyes and made a silent prayer.

To the stars and beyond To skies far above My prayer I give Hear me this night. I will no longer cry For my cries are not being heard I will place my trust in fate And wait until the end. Or the beginning.

She looked down at her reflection on the crystalline waters of the small creek one last time before disappearing into the night. She was going to be strong. Not for him. Not for anyone. But for herself.

She was going to make it. Alone.

**That's it. I now I kinda blew it at the end, but I was getting bored and I really wanted to finish the story, so there you are. I wrote the song, so if it sucked, I'm sorry. Hope ya'll like it and please remember to review!**

**Bye, XOXO**


End file.
